parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas 2 (Nintendo 64) - Read Along - Part 3.
Oh, yeah, (laughs), let's go, XD. Cast *Thomas as Rayman - (Thomas and Rayman are both the main heroes) - Julia *Edward as Globox - (Edward and Globox are both blue and good friends with Thomas and Rayman) - Sidney *Harold as Murfy - (Harold and Murfy are both flying in the air) - Douglas *Percy, Stanley, Stepney, Sunshine, Ten Cents, John, Harry, Theodore, Digby, Foduck, and Whiff as Globox Kids - Eddie, Peter, Melvin, Wanda, Julia, Microsoft Mike, Sidney, Robosoft 1, 2, 3, and Microsoft Sam *Donald, Douglas, Bill, Ben, Bash, Dash, Ferdinand, Duck, Toby, Oliver, Michael, Harry, Tornado, and Dingo as The Teensies - Douglas, Sidney, Biff, Microsoft Sam, Peter, Peter 'UK', Microsoft Mike, Robosoft 1, Eddie, Melvin, Robosoft 2, Robosoft 3, Biff, and Amos *Emily as Ly the Fairy - (Emily and Ly the Fairy are both the main females) - Wanda *Jano as George - (George suits his voice to Jano) - Peter *Toad as Sam the Snake - (Toad and Sam are both Western) - Peter *Duncan, Smudger, Cerberus, Diesel 10, The Devil Diesel, John, Jim, Weasel, The Giant Claw, Dan, Dimbo, Iron Bill, and Iron as The Rayman 2 Enemies - Adult Male 4, 2, 5, 3, 1, 8, 6, 7, Robosoft 1, Microsoft Sam, Microsoft Mike, Robosoft 2, and Robosoft 3 *Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard - (Devious Diesel and Admiral Razorbeard are both the main villains) - Microsoft Sam *Dennis as Admiral Razorbeard's Lackey - Peter *Belle, Lady, Sally, Lillie, Carla, Lillie Lighthouse, Pugwash, Rebacca, Marge, Velma, Wendy, Wendy, Mary, and Rosie - Julia, Wanda, Microsoft Mary, Microsoft Anna, Carol 'UK', Robosoft 4, Robosoft 5, and Robosoft 6 *Scruffey as Axel - Douglas *James as Polokus - (James and Polokus are both vain, wise, kind, and splendid) - Microsoft Mike *Henry as Clark - (Henry and Clark are both clumsy) - Douglas *Tillie as Carmen - (Carmen's voice suits Tillie) - Microsoft Mary *Paxton as Ninjaws - Melvin *Abe and George as Umber - Douglas and Biff *The Spiteful Breakvan as Foutch - Peter *Molly as Uglette - (Molly and Uglette are both wifes to Edward and Globox) - Carol (UK) *Narrator - Microsoft Sam Transcript *Meanwhile, the pirates prison ship, slaves now on board: 22,730. In Razorbeard's private cabin... a shadow walked in, and landed on the ground... with a sudden thud! *"You'll pay for that, soilder!" A lackey screamed. He walked up to Razor. *"Who dares disturb me?!" Razor screamed. *"Your horribleness, he... has made it to the swamps." Lackey said. *"WHAT?! You stupid diesel idiot! (growls angrily) Send the warships and destroy him! If he gets his grubby hands on the 4 masks, you know the penalty if you don't send the warships to destroy him." Razor growled. *"Yes, boss." Lackey sighed. And to make doubtfully sure of his entire success, Lackey ordered Razor's gang of goons to find Rayman. Unaware of this bayou, Rayman met Ly, and the two began to have a race, until Rayman managed to win so that he could continue his journey. The journey might be difficult to collect the 1000 lums of energy to repair the heart of the world, but Rayman was sure to bring the 4 masks to Polokus. As he arrived, Rayman landed on his feet, and in front of them stood the Teensies. *"Welcome back, Rayman!" Teensie 1 announced. *"So, do you guys think you've managed to become useful, of being the real king?" Rayman asked happily. *"Uh, we're a little more wise, right?" Teensie 1 said. *"That's right." Teensie 2 added. The teensies began splitting into friends. *"Listen carefully. There is one small problem. The pirates are also looking for the masks." Teensie 5 said. *"Yeah, and to stop you, they have closed access to the first mask." Teensie 6 said. *"We can open the door if you have enough lums for us." Teensie 3 added. *"That's right." Teensie 7 smiled. *"Good! You have enough lums to unjam the door!" Teensie 4 laughed. Electricity bolts shot on the door to open it to let Rayman through. *"Before you go, can I say a question that... the masks are being watched over by very powerful guards?!!" Teensie 10 warned Rayman. *"Guards?! Guards! Oh, dear! They really are powerful!" Rayman screamed. *"Yes! Polokus has ordered them to protect the masks from any intruders. Don't you know that you've got to defeat them and grab hold of all the masks?" Teensie 8 asked. *"One last thing, please collect enough lums for the second door, that open if you get us enough." Teensie 9 said. *"Okay, I will, but now can I please discover a new world?" Rayman said as he went into a new world. "This must be the Sanctuary of Water and Ice." Rayman thought to himself. He was attacked by two pirates, who had returned from the dead, but the two pirates had managed to become defeated by getting their fire sprayed with water. With their fire lost, the pirates growled and promised that they were going to come back with revenge. *"Here is a magic sphere. To grab it, stand in front of it. You can throw it in the air, with the toss button, and throw it in front of you, with the throw button. Put the same spheres on basics, and the temple doors will open. If one gets lost, go back where it was last held, and I'm sure it will be found there again." Murfy said. As Rayman took a huge breath, he let out a huge cloud of steam, took the 2 spheres to the basics, and put them on the pyramids to open the temple doors. *"There! Now that the spheres are on the triangles, I can finally continue my quest." Rayman thought as his quest for the first mask continued. As Rayman slowly approached the slope, Murfy warned him about speed. *"Do you see this slope? It's very slippery. You will lose control if you turn sideways. To accelerate, open the excelarator to full speed. To brake, slam on the brakes. Warning: You cannot jump, helicopter, brake, or accelerate if you're going too fast." Murfy warned Rayman. Rayman began to slip and slide, tried to brake, but couldn't, and just kept rolling along down the hill until he came to a complete stop. There in front of his very own eyes, Rayman could see that the guard, who was front of him, was Axel, the king of the trucks, master of torture, prince of pain, the leader of the gang, and the evil master of killing everyone. *"Ha ha ha ha! You're not going anywhere, my friend! You're now going to Dai Woodham Scrapyards, the graveyard of steam engines, and will be getting put on the scrapheap!" Axel said. *"Ha! I'm the best everyone has." Rayman sniggered with a cheeky look on his face and biffed Axel out of the way. "Yahoo!" Rayman screamed. "Now I can proceed in getting the next mask." As Rayman slowly then puffed in slowly, a touch of electricty touched him from the square box, which activated him, right to the first mask. Rayman stepped on the platform, just seconds after he thought he was seeing things, and as he then touched the mask with his hands, Rayman lifted it in the air and got transported away from the Sanctuary of Water and Ice. As he arrived on the other railway, Rayman looked around and asked 'Where am I?' confused. *"Welcome!" A voice called. "I am Polokus, the spirit of the world." The voice was Polokus, the world's spirit. "Ah! I feel that you have the first of my four masks. Good job, Rayman! For now I am far away and can only speak in dreams, but I will awaken and help you to fight the pirates, if you bring me back the last three masks." The world's spirit said in vain, as he grabbed the first mask that Rayman was holding, and put on the one of the three stones to make a large rectangle. He spun round a magic spiral door to transport Rayman back to the hall of doors and said "Be strong. Our world's destiny is in your hands." before Rayman vanished. Category:UbiSoftFan94